Tense but Ready
by nick-a-nu
Summary: the fight is about to begin, is she ready for what awaits her under the hot sun. the only way to find out is to take that first step...so who would you bet on?
1. Chapter 2 Tense but Ready

The door swung open to a dimly lit, partially crowded parlor. Monrey surveyed over the random groups of patrons heavy in conversation. The look on her face lightened when she caught site of the dark corner of the room. There, sitting in a booth was the person she had spent the last hour looking for.

With a grin she began crossing the room in a determined stride. She weaved her way in between tables filled with large, ominous looking creatures.

They would pause with quick glances over shoulders, and from tops of mugs filled with ale. Before quickly returning to their conversation.

Either not noticing or pretending not to notice she boldly cut a path to the small figure in the far booth.

Coming to a stop at the edge of the table she hesitated. There before her were several stack of dishes at least five high. Most picked clean others with small scraps of food sticking out from between them.

In the seat sat a young, dark-haired cat.

She was slumped in her seat with her long legs outstretched and crossed, her feet resting on the cushion of the opposite seat. Her hands folded on her stomach and head down appearing to be asleep.

"You know," Monrey announced. "I've been looking everywhere for you. You'll never guess what I heard."

She stood there for a second, expecting a response but got none. Not even a flinch of recognition came from the individual in the booth.

Monrey stood there with contempt increasing on her face. With an upward twitch of her eyebrow and a quick inhale she shrieked, "Siamera!"

The room around her fell silent as the surrounding mainly male creatures laid their gaze upon her once again. And again either not caring or not noticing she ignored them.. Choosing only to intensely stare at the one in the booth.

Siamera opened her eyes slowly panned them up to the, at this point hovering monkey next to her. She opened her mouth but before she could utter a word Monrey continued.

"I come here with a juicy piece of information,"

she said putting her hands on her hips, thrust her nose in the air. "But if this is the way you act then perhaps I won't tell you," she held that pose for a couple seconds before one eye peering back down at Siamera, who seemed to have faded back into sleep.

With a huff Monrey flopped down on the opposite seat with such force both of Siamera's knees flew up and crashed into the bottom of the table, setting the stacks of dishes rattling.

"You know," Monrey said plopping both elbows on the table. "I don't think you truly appreciate me as a friend."

"No?" the now wide-eyed Siamera reply.

"No," she echoed back. "Here I am bringing you important info and you couldn't be bothered."

"Let's have it then," Siamera snapped quickly.

"Oh no," drawled Monrey. "You're far to busy with your little cat nap."

She glared at Monrey, watching her flick crumbs of food off her side of the table.

"If you're not going to tell me then move your scrawny ass and let me sleep," Siamera hissed before sinking deeper in her seat.

"Fine, fine," grinned Monrey with a permanent case of selective hearing. She continued, "I'll tell you but only because you begged."

"You know that little casino down by the waterfront? …..the one called The Bees Knees."

Siamera gave an unenthused nod.

"Well," she went on "There I was playing a titillating game of poker. When guess what?"

"You lost all your money," Siamera quickly blurted out.

Monrey who obviously didn't intend for Siamera to actually answer her question, shot her a annoyed look. "Really," she replied, "Me lose money….ha."

With a quick shake of her head she picked up the story again, "Anyway, there I was with a hand of four distinguished gents. When I happened to overhear some of what the other players were talking about." She paused for dramatic effect. "Silex of all people…."

"Who?" Siamera asked.

Monrey's mouth dropped open, "Who?" she repeated with a dumbfounded look on her face. "The person you'll be fighting tomorrow, you know in your match!" her voice rose above the clatter of the small honky-tonk yet again. But the nearby crowd didn't seem to react this time. It appeared they had lost interest in the loudmouth, little monkey.

"How could you not remember the name of your opponent?" Monrey asked, staring at her in disbelief.

"I'm not good with names," she sharply answered.

Monrey sighed, putting her hand on her forhead.

"I guessed their name really doesn't matter," she added. "But the information I got definitely matters. It seems this guy is….," she stopped as she watched Siamera get up from the table. "Where you going?" asked Monrey looking up at her. Siamera rummaging around in her pocket pulling out a handful of coins. Laying them on the table she looked down at Monrey. "I prefer to learn what I need to know on the battlefield, not through hearsay."

"But-but," Monrey stuttered "What could it hurt to know a little bit about your opponent?"

"Trust me it's better this way," Siamera replied walking away from the table.

Monrey quickly sat up on her knees and yelled, "You know I bet a lot of money on you, so you better win!"

"Don't worry I will!" She shouted back as she strolled through the heart of the room…

The men grew silent as she passed, their eyes narrowed with anger at her cocky attitude. But Siamera simply smirked as she left the small tavern. If they had something to say, they could save it for tomorrow, when the annual Combat Battles begin…


	2. Chapter 2

"An arrogant one you are," he said between long, labored breaths.

"You're mistaking confidence for arrogance," Siamera replied, "a rather common mistake."

Slowly raising his sword, he points it at her. "Let's see how confident you'll be after I cut off a limb or two."

"If you're feeling froggy…." she smiles. "Then jump," motioning with her hands for him to charge her.

He laughs as he draws his sword back and runs straight for her again. She braces herself for his attack but inches before reaching her he propels himself in the air. Lifting his giant sword up over his head as his large form blocks out the sun, then plummets down over her. Siamera roles out of the way right before the sword buries itself in the arena ground.

"Didn't think he'd take me literally," she quietly, muttered to herself.

Pulling his sword from the dirt, "for someone so confident you runaway a awful lot."

"As opposed to getting my head cut off, yeah I guess I kind a do," Siamera replied, picking herself up off the ground.

"All the dodging in the world will not protect you for long!" He yelled charging at her again.

She jumps away as once more his blade flies at her. The fight intensifies as Silex attacks comes faster and more vicious then before, it is all Siamera can do to keep one step ahead of his sword.

But soon she finds herself running out of ground as the granite walls approach from behind.

she decides the time to disarm him is now at hand. Using the stone wall behind her as a step, she quickly ricochets up spanning the distance between their sizes.

Before Silex can react she slams his wrist with a hard kick, causing the sword to fly out of his grasp and through the air. It glints in the sun as it spirals up to the stands while bystanders quickly scatter out of it's path. It lands, piercing one of the recently abandoned bleacher seats.

"Well," Siamera smiles. "Some lucky fan will be taking home a little souvenir tonight."

His face tightened with anger, it appears he is no longer amused by her little remarks.

"You think you're safe now," he warned.

Before she could make her quick retort, his knuckles met her face.

Sending her colliding with the wall behind her, she slid down to the hot dirt.

For a moment the world around her blends into a simple mess and all definition is gone.

Her vision focuses as the large blur approaching her takes shape. She quickly ducks down as Silex's fist strikes the wall behind her, cracking it.

He leans, down coming close to Siamera's face, "funny, you don't look so confident anymore."


End file.
